


Flying Higher Than Before

by amazingpages



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also the pack are nosy, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hell yes they do it in the air, Kissing, M/M, Mile High Club, Pilot!Derek, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Steward!Stiles, The pack work as flight attendants, not that that's a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingpages/pseuds/amazingpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been a flight attendant for six years now. Derek thinks it’s about time they joined the mile-high club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Higher Than Before

**Author's Note:**

> While I've had some great stewards before on flights, Southwest Airlines always wins when it comes to hilarity. For this fic, I've pulled some of the silly comments I've heard them deliver during pre-flight instructions and used them in the dialogue. Seriously, if you've never flown with them, you're really missing out. That being said, I have next to no knowledge about what goes on during a flight behind-the-scenes, apart from what I've witnessed as a passenger. So, just take it all with a bit of salt and pretend with me, okay?
> 
> I've also made the assumption that there are tons of werewolves where we least expect and many of them have just as much need to fly as we do, haha. Hence the creation of an airline that caters specifically to them. Just go with it. :)

“Welcome, everyone! Our staff would like to thank all of you for choosing Lunar Airlines. My name is Stiles, and I am accompanied by the lovely Erica, Allison, and Lydia. Your pilots today are Captain Derek Hale and First Officer Scott McCall.”

Stiles always hated this part of the flight. Being a flight attendant had its merits—he got to travel all over the country, work with his best friends, meet new people every day—but sometimes complete strangers could be total assholes. Traveling was pretty stressful for most people, he’d come to learn, but trying to get the attention of a flight full of disgruntled werewolves was a trial in and of itself.

So he did what he did best. He made a joke out of everything.

“At this time, we ask that you please make sure your belongings are shoved, pushed, crammed and completely stowed away beneath your seat. Also, go ahead and fasten your seatbelts. Pull the strap to tighten them; to release, lift up on the buckle. They should be like J-Lo’s pants: low and tight across the hips anytime you are seated.”

Stiles could tell when he started to get most of the flight’s attention. There were a few smiles from the people right in front of him who could actually _see_ most of him. And farther down the rows he noticed that the constant fidgeting and chatter had started to die down.

Erica stood next to him, locking and securing the cabin door as Stiles went through his pre-flight spiel. It didn’t take much brainpower to remember everything he needed to cover, but it was nice to know he wasn’t just rambling to deaf ears. Stiles knocked twice on the cockpit door behind him to let Derek and Scott know that they were ready to pull out before continuing to deliver his instructions through the intercom.

“If you don’t like our service or the flight gets too long, we have two emergency exits in the back, a forward wing-ward door, and two window exits halfway down each aisle,” Stiles said, gesturing to each exit as he spoke. “Signs overhead and lights on the floor lead to those exits. Remember, no alphas should be sitting in the emergency exit rows. If you are, please raise your hand and we will arrange for a seat change.”

He remembered the flight that had prompted _that_ particular regulation. It had been an emergency landing two years ago, which had required them to use all exits available to disembark. Trying to evacuate an entire flight of werewolves while a small territory war broke out between the two alphas at the window exits had not been an easy task. Even Stiles, who’d been around werewolves for over six years at the time, had worried they would be dealing with a serious incident. It was better to just keep alphas away from the exits altogether.

Glancing down the aisle towards the back of the plane, he nodded at Lydia and Allison to make sure they were ready before adding, “Lydia and Allison will now be moving through the aisles to check that your seatbelts are fastened, your shoes match your outfit, and that your seatbacks are raised into their most upright and uncomfortable position.”

As he spoke, Stiles could feel the plane begin to back slowly out of its parked position, a sign that they would soon be getting in line for departure. He picked up the safety pamphlet from the pocket by the door and opened it to the corresponding page to show everyone where they could follow along with what he was saying.

“We also have, hidden under each and every seat, a colorful and fluffy life vest that looks good on any body type. However, in case of a water evacuation—and to accentuate your waist—wrap that black strap around you and snap it on the side.”

He let a few chuckles pass and pulled out the small demo kit that was stored in the cabinet. Out of it, he lifted an unattached oxygen mask and held it up so the passengers could see it.

“Although we never expect a change in cabin pressure, should it occur, a beautiful, golden, designer oxygen mask like this one will magically appear from secret hidden compartments above your head. When that happens, immediately stop screaming and let go of your neighbor so that you can pull down your mask and fully extend the tube.”

Stiles demonstrated this himself, showing everyone how to unravel the tube without ripping it apart. They’d never had need to use oxygen masks on any flight he’d been a steward on, but he knew werewolves. One bit of panic and they were all wolfed-out, claws everywhere, and that was just asking for trouble. He didn’t need people dying just because they’d accidentally sliced through their oxygen tube in their haste to rip it down.

“Place the mask on your face,” he continued, holding the mask portion up to his mouth, “secure it with the elastic strap, and insert a quarter for every minute of oxygen you desire.”

Done with that part, he packed away the demo kit and hooked the latch so the cabinet wouldn’t fly open mid-flight and brain him. He’d learned that lesson the hard way.

“If you’re traveling with someone needing special assistance—child, untrained mate, anyone not listening to me right now—make sure to secure your own mask before helping with theirs. If you have multiple children, choose the one you like best and help them next.”

Erica had flipped the cabin lights off so just the light coming in from the windows and the emergency lights were left, a silent signal that he needed to wrap up his instructions.

“This is a non-whining, non-complaining, and non-smoking flight,” he said. “Federal law prohibits tampering, destroying, or otherwise maiming our lovely lavatory smoke detectors. This is also a non-shifting flight. For any of you feeling the need to wolf out while we’re in the air, we have a handy-dandy wolfsbane-lined bag tucked into every seat-back pocket. Just put it up to your mouth, take a few deep breaths, and wait until one of us can come to your assistance.”

“So sit back, relax, and enjoy your leisurely nine hour flight from Honolulu to Chicago. We will be arriving at approximately four thirty-nine PM, central time. Welcome aboard!” At this, Stiles smiled at the passengers and gave a dramatic wave before turning off the intercom. He then slid over to his own seat to buckle himself in.

Departure and take-off proceeded as usual, and once they were up in the air for a little while, Stiles heard the _ding_ that indicated Derek had turned off the seatbelt sign. He decided to stay seated for a little while longer though, watching the passengers idly as he tapped his fingers on his leg. He wasn’t used to being on such long flights, but this week they’d been assigned an alternate schedule. Flying from Hawaii to Illinois non-stop sounded like a nightmare, to be honest, but he figured he might as well make the best of it.

Stiles could see Lydia, Erica, and Allison in the back of the plane through the crack in the curtains, clearly whispering to each other and giggling quietly. He could only be thankful that Lunar Airlines had built a cabin from sound-muffling material, because he would bet his entire paycheck they weren’t talking about anything appropriate. The airline had made the change about five years ago, after numerous complaints from werewolf passengers who couldn’t relax while listening to so much reverberating sound in an enclosed space for hours. Apparently, small spaces heightened their enhanced hearing, making it rather unbearable to fly without headphones or something to block the sound.

The adjustment to the planes was also beneficial for the flight attendants though, since they could now talk without being overheard by every single passenger. It was difficult to have a private conversation with the pilot when the entire flight was listening in. They’d reverted to written notes for a little while back then, but it was nice having the leisure now to speak when necessary. Passengers could still hear them if they were too loud, but a quiet conversation would go completely unnoticed by most.

Once they’d been in the air for about forty-five minutes, Stiles got up and walked to the back to help the girls ready the drink cart. He usually didn’t do much with it, since the three of them had it down to a science and could get everyone served in ten minutes flat. But he liked to come back for a bit of company while they got everything ready. They also usually left him in charge of the alcohol if any passengers decided to pay for it.

“Boyd was telling me this morning that he found a tote bag filled entirely with porn,” Erica was saying to them as Stiles reached the curtained-off area in back.

“Boyd going through people’s luggage again?” Stiles asked cheekily, grabbing the large ice container from inside the drink cart and refilling it. Erica’s boyfriend, Boyd, worked for the TSA back at their home base in California.

Erica laughed. “It was actually one of the abandoned bags,” she said, pinching his side gently. “They couldn’t very well announce over the intercom that someone had forgotten their porn, but he’s got a bet going with Isaac on who will come to claim it.”

“If nobody comes for it you should tell him to bring the DVDs home so me and Scott can watch them,” Allison commented.

Stiles gaped at her. “I did not just hear that. I _did not_ just hear that,” he mumbled.

“Don’t be such a prude,” Lydia said, stacking plastic cups on both sides of the cart. “Haven’t you and Derek ever watched porn together?”

Stiles threw up his hands to cover his ears, not at all ready to have this conversation with any of them. “ _Nope_. I am not discussing my sex life with you three. You’re already nosy enough.”

He turned to the small counter to open a bottle of _Lunatic_ , the airline’s brand of wolfsbane liqueur, to let it breathe. Most passengers usually opted out of alcohol, but it never failed that someone wanted to drink away a long flight.

“Come on,” Erica prodded. Stiles sighed, realizing they weren’t going to just let this go. Erica was the bully of the group, and once she set her teeth into something, she almost always got her way. “It was your five-year anniversary last month. Are you telling me you two didn’t do _anything_ kinky?”

“Absolutely not,” Stiles replied. “One-hundred percent vanilla, that’s us!” He ushered the girls quickly out of the back to get them started, and once the passengers saw the drink cart coming, they all began to perk up.

Erica shot him a look that said the conversation wasn’t over, but Stiles was okay with a bit of deflection for now. Truth be told, Stiles wasn’t being entirely dishonest. While he and Derek could certainly come up with some kinky shit to try, their anniversary had been pretty basic. Stiles had learned early on in their relationship that Derek was a closet romantic, which meant that they participated in every couple’s cliché imaginable. Whether it be roses on Valentine’s Day, notes left on each others’ pillow, slow dancing in the kitchen...they’d done it all. So anniversaries were usually Stiles’ time to woo Derek with his cheesy side, candlelit dinners and all.

Stiles might be the more ridiculous between the two of them, but he liked making Derek happy. Derek still got him the inappropriate joke cards Stiles loved and Stiles got to make out with Derek under the mistletoe every year. It was a win-win situation.

After a few moments, he realized he was smiling sappily to himself and stood up straight, glad none of the girls had noticed him. He lifted up the intercom control while he had a few spare moments to himself and pressed the button for the cockpit.

“How is everything going up there, oh captain, my captain?” Stiles asked.

“Quoting Whitman, Stiles, really?” Derek’s voice filtered back through the speaker.

Stiles pouted. “I thought it was relevant!”

He could hear Scott laughing over the line.

“Shutup, Scott,” Stiles scolded without any heat.

“Was there something you needed?” Derek asked.

“What? I can’t just call to say hello to my favorite pilot?” Stiles leaned back against the wall, checking to make sure the girls were still occupied with passing out drinks.

“Hmm.”

It was noncommittal as far as responses went, but Stiles could practically hear the smile in Derek’s voice.

“I could just pester you with _Are we there yet?_ if you’d prefer that instead,” Stiles offered.

Derek’s growl sounded even lower over the intercom. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Just thought I’d ask,” Stiles said innocently.

Scott piped in. “Give Allison a kiss for me!”

“Do it yourself!” Stiles gagged.

“Do what yourself?” Allison asked as she came back for a cup refill.

“Your boyfriend is trying to get me to break up with you for him,” he said easily.

“Not true!” Scott cried.

Allison laughed and took the small radio from Stiles’ hand. “If you break up with me, we can have hot make-up sex at the hotel later,” she said.

“Ugh, spare me!” Stiles whined. He grabbed the extra bag of cups Allison had come back for off of the shelf. “Catch you later, Derek,” he called as he went to go help Erica and Lydia, leaving Allison alone to moon over Scott.

Six hours later found Stiles back in his chair at the front of the plane, the curtain shut between him and the passengers as he took a break. He decided he _really_ didn’t like long flights. Most of their jobs lasted between three or four hours max. Even when they had back-to-back flights they didn’t seem to drag on like these long direct flights did. He’d taken his Adderall an hour ago when the restlessness and utter chaos in his mind had started getting to him, but he still felt fidgety and unable to relax.

He’d just closed his eyes for a moment when he heard the click of a latch and a door sliding open. Stiles looked up to see Derek maneuvering out of the cockpit, closing the door behind him.

“Hey,” Derek greeted, leaning down to drop a light kiss on Stiles’ forehead. “How’s it going out here?”

“Dull as fuck,” Stiles groaned.

“Sounds about right,” Derek chuckled. “Scott was practically begging me to let him take over, so I figured I’d take a bathroom break while I was at it.”

“TMI, dude,” Stiles said, making a face.

Derek raised an eyebrow. “That wasn’t even TMI.”

“I love you, but I don’t need to have intimate knowledge of what your ass does in the bathroom,” Stiles continued, as though he hadn’t heard Derek.

“You don’t seem to mind having intimate knowledge of my ass any other time.”

Stiles closed his mouth immediately, taking in the lustful gaze Derek was sending him. He groaned quietly in his throat, shifting a bit in his seat. “Did you really have to put thoughts like that in my head when we still have three hours left in the air?” Stiles complained.

“Three hours is plenty of time,” Derek said, leaning in close to kiss Stiles firmly on the lips.

“We can’t do that here,” Stiles whispered, even as he cupped a hand behind Derek’s neck and drew him closer.

Derek laughed softly, the puff of air brushing Stiles’ lips. “I’m the captain,” Derek said. “I do what I want.” With that, he dragged Stiles up out of his seat and pulled him into the small lavatory adjacent to the cockpit, sliding the lock to _occupied_. Derek then pressed Stiles up against the closed door, shoving his thigh between Stiles’ legs and dropping open-mouthed kisses down his neck.

“Fuck,” Stiles whimpered, immediately grinding down on Derek’s thigh. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, one hand clenching the thick curls at the back of his head. “Someone will hear,” he whispered in a weak attempt to dissuade Derek.

Derek hummed from where he was sucking at Stiles’ throat. “Not if you’re quiet,” Derek said, moving back up to kiss his lips.

Stiles’ feeble protests faded away as soon as he felt Derek’s tongue in his mouth. The idea of doing the walk of shame for the next _three hours_ was completely outweighed by the idea of having hot sex with Derek while still in uniform. And still on the plane. While the plane was still in the air. Really, why hadn’t they done this before?

“You do realize,” Stiles gasped between kisses, “that we will now be part of a _very_ elite club.” His hands scrambled at Derek’s back, pulling at his tucked shirt in an effort to touch bare skin.

“That was kind of the plan, Stiles.” Derek growled softly when Stiles finally just shoved his hands down the back of Derek’s pants, squeezing his ass and pulling their hips flush together. Impatient, Derek finally moved his hands from where they’d been braced on either side of Stiles and began tearing away at their belt buckles.

Stiles groaned quietly when Derek’s knuckles brushed against his cock, the teasing contact pure torture. He thrust his hips upwards, straining for more contact. His head was thrown back against the lavatory door as Derek bit gently at his neck before Derek’s comment fully processed.

“Wait, wait, _wait_ ,” Stiles said, grabbing Derek’s wrists to pause his movements. Derek gave a small whine in his throat and _wow_ it was so unfair for him to look that hot right now. But Stiles had had a reason for stopping him...Oh!

“Did you _plan_ this?” Stiles asked.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t completely okay with premeditated sex; Stiles had a freaking list of endeavors that he wanted to try at any given point and time. But while Derek could be cute and spontaneous and sometimes indecently provocative, he’d never _planned_ something like this. Derek shoved his face further into the curve of Stiles’ neck and Stiles could practically feel the blush spreading over Derek’s cheeks.

“I—it’s possible I made Scott take over the controls for the next twenty minutes,” Derek mumbled.

Stiles’ cock twitched.

“ _Fuck_ , that is so hot,” Stiles said.

The fact that Derek had come out of the cockpit with the sole intention of fucking him made Stiles that much more eager. He released Derek’s wrists and pulled Derek’s face out from where he was hiding so he could bring their mouths together. It wasn’t at all like their kisses before; Stiles suddenly felt like he’d lost all control and he pressed messy, eager kisses onto Derek’s mouth. Derek resumed his prior task, finally relieving them of their belts and fumbling with their zippers before shoving both of their pants and briefs down around their ankles.

“You kept your uniform on the other night when we did it,” Derek explained, breathing heavily in the small space between them. “Suddenly I couldn’t stop imagining us trying it out up here.”

Stiles smiled, cupping Derek’s face and pressing their foreheads together. “Now you don’t have to use your imagination anymore,” he whispered, his hips thrusting forward. The delicious sensation as their cocks brushed together made them both groan. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hip, controlling their movements as they ground together slowly. He brought his other hand around to reach behind Stiles, a finger slipping between Stiles’ cheeks. Derek exhaled sharply when he found Stiles’ hole loose and wet.

Their eyes met and Stiles grinned. “You’re the one that took your time this morning,” Stiles said. “I didn’t exactly have time for a shower.”

It was Derek’s turn to ravage Stiles’ mouth, and he groaned into it when two fingers slid easily inside of Stiles. “You’ve been like this all day?”

Stiles nodded, his hand wrapping around Derek’s cock and pumping him slowly. “This morning, the girls were pestering me about our anniversary last month, asking what kinky shit we got up to,” Stiles told him. “And all I could think about was how you ate me out this morning and fucked me into the mattress for an hour.” Stiles’ grip faltered slightly when Derek added a third finger. “It was like they didn’t even notice why we were late for our six-thirty AM flight call.”

Derek bent his head and growled, “I bet they’ll notice that you went missing for twenty minutes while we’re still in flight.” He curled his fingers into Stiles, rubbing against the spot that made Stiles moan, and Stiles had to press his face into Derek’s shoulder to muffle the sounds that poured out of his mouth.

“I bet they notice how flushed you look right after I fuck into you.” Derek bit Stiles’ ear and sucked the lobe gently. “I bet they notice how you reek of sex and arousal and _me_.”

Stiles gave up any sense of dignity, pushing back onto Derek’s fingers as he clung helplessly to Derek’s arms. “Fuck, just do it Derek, _please_ ,” he whined.

“Turn around,” Derek instructed, pulling out his fingers. Stiles obeyed, though he practically fell over himself in his attempt to do so quickly, his feet tangled up in his pants. Derek just shook his head, helping Stiles and positioning him where he wanted before pressing his entire frame up against Stiles’ back. He took Stiles’ hands and brought them up above his head.

“Don’t move,” he said.

Stiles bit his lip, his eyes closing as he complied easily. He loved when Derek took charge, taking care of their pleasure for the both of them. The sexy way Derek’s voice dropped when he was in control, how he always stayed so close and curled around Stiles as though he was something precious and fragile. Derek was doing that now, covering Stiles’ body with his as he guided his cock slowly into Stiles, one arm wrapped around his chest to hold him close.

“ _Yes_ ,” Stiles hissed as Derek pushed in. Even though Derek had prepared him, it was always a tight fit, and Stiles relished the slight burn he felt every time Derek first entered him. It was nudging the line between pain and pleasure, but Stiles loved it. His head dropped back onto Derek’s shoulder as he felt Derek pull out slightly and thrust back in, a hand on his hip guiding them back together.

Derek thrust slowly at first, but after a few strokes they were both already breathing heavily, neither patient enough for the easy pace he was setting.

“Come on,” Stiles said, pushing back. He turned his head so he could meet Derek’s lips in a sloppy kiss. “ _Fuck me_.”

The arm around Stiles tightened as Derek yielded, all tenderness gone as he plunged back in, setting a much more intense pace. Derek’s thrusts forced Stiles up against the door, his hands clenching into fists above his head. He kept murmuring encouragements as Derek steadily fucked into him, breaking him down until he was babbling incoherently, desire taking over his senses.

“So good,” Derek ground out, his voice rough. He pushed his tongue into Stiles’ mouth in time with his thrusts, their kiss muffling the moans that were now streaming steadily from Stiles. Derek shifted slightly, bending his knees just the slightest bit, and suddenly he was hitting that spot inside of Stiles every time.

It was almost too much, and when Derek moved to grasp Stiles’ cock Stiles couldn’t help but give in to the pleasure, coming all over Derek’s hand. His head flopped forward, mouth open as he breathed heavily through the spasms wracking his body. Derek growled, biting into Stiles’ shoulder as he powered through two more thrusts before succumbing as well, his cock twitching heavily inside of Stiles.

“How have we managed to pass this up for _six years_?” Stiles asked breathlessly.

Derek huffed out a laugh, pulling out of Stiles gently. “I guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time.”

Stiles grinned. “I like the sound of that.” He turned around slowly and allowed Derek to clean them both up, pulling up their pants and righting their uniforms. When Stiles glanced into the small mirror though, he winced slightly at the wrinkles in their clothes and the disarray of their hair.

“Oh, man,” Stiles whined, running his fingers through his hair and just making it worse. “ _Every_ one is going to know what we did.”

Derek turned Stiles’ face away from the mirror, kissing him warmly before saying, “No, everyone’s going to know what _you_ did. I get to hide in the cockpit.”

Stiles couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up, and he shoved playfully at Derek before wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. “Shutup.”

Derek was smiling as he kissed Stiles again, their tongues brushing softly. He pulled Stiles close with his arms around his waist and they kissed for another minute before Derek broke away, though he looked like he regretted having to stop.

“I need to get back up there,” Derek finally said.

“And I need to grow a pair and go face the girls,” Stiles joked. He dropped a kiss on Derek’s nose, his eyes shining with pleasure and happiness. “I love you.”

Derek tightened his hold on Stiles, smiling fondly. “I love you, too.”

They slowly untangled themselves from around each other, unlocking the door and peeking out to make sure nobody was standing right outside, although it really wouldn’t have mattered either way. Derek guided Stiles out with a hand to his back and gave him one more soft kiss before slipping back into the cockpit. Stiles could hear Scott asking where Derek went as the cockpit door shut, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“One-hundred percent vanilla, hm?”

Stiles whipped around in surprise and found Erica smirking at him, her arms crossed as she leaned back against the lavatory door that Derek had just fucked him against. He couldn’t help the blush that immediately covered his cheeks and looked away from her gleeful stare. There was no way she was going to let this go, he knew that for certain, just as he knew that Allison and Lydia would be finding out in the next two minutes if they hadn’t figured it out already.

“Thirteen C needs a blanket,” Erica commented lightly, turning around to head back through the curtain. She glanced back over her shoulder and laughed before adding, “Might want to button up your collar first though.”

Stiles slapped a hand to the side of his neck where there was undoubtedly a hickey beginning to form as Erica sashayed off. He was never going to live this down.

But it was _so_ worth it.

Buttoning up the collar of his shirt as fast as he could, Stiles grabbed a blanket from one of the overhead cabinets, sending a quick smile towards the cockpit before heading down to thirteen C.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://miss-emrys.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
